Our little secret
by RusAmelover228
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, through everyone's eyes, is obnoxious and stupid, but only a select few know all the secrets held in the Jone's family. Alfred has to try his best to hide his identity, but why does it seem it's so hard to do that around Ivan? RusAme fanfic, rating ( might ) go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ev,r'bodeh~! Okey, so this is my new story. It was either this one, which I was really looking forward to, or a hetaliaAU, based on the movie Cloud Atlas. I wanna see how this story goes, and then see if I wanna continue my plan/plotted story based on the movie. **

**This story is based mainly on Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Braginski. Yes. It is a love story. **

**SUMMARY: ( read if you want to know a little on what the hell is going on ) **

**Alfred is like every other boy in HetaHigh, catching all the girls attention, ( some boys too ) with his beautiful tan complexion, his wheat blonde hair, those sky blue eyes, and the strong upper-build he has. He may be popular, but he HATES sports, so he gets bullied alot by the other guys, who are all into some sort of sport. Then there's the snobby know-it-all, wanna-be, chearleaders who don't give a single damn about anyone except for them selve's. But who cares about that? The horror of it all is that Russian who goes by the name, _Ivan._****_ Braginski._ ****Everyone thinks they know everything about the American, his just a snob eating pig who doesn't give a crap about everyone, who let's down his friends all the time and makes fun of all the other people with that obnoxiously loud mouth of his, _right? _Wrong. one day, the truth will be revealed to the rest of the world on who Alfred F. Jones really is, along with the words of feelings on a certain someone. **

**( END OF SUMMARY, READ BELOW PLEASE ) **

**I am ****_TERRIBLE_**** at love stories, so it would be nice if you guys pin-pointed my mistakes here and there, also this story is based on my dreams, and thoughts on what I see, so hopefully I can fully or semi- explain all the crazy ( AND AWESOME! ) crap that goes around in that brain of mine. If you do not like gay love, I am deeply and truly sorry, please be more happy and look for another fanfic that pleases you then you ranting on my stupidity. If you don't like RusAme, then that's ok, you could read this story to warm up to the shipping.. If you want, And last but not least, please enjoy your stay at this love/based/crazy/shiz-nap/crack-hat/thingy/story ^_^ **

**HETALIA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AT ALL, AND NEITHER DOES ANYTHING AROUND ME REALLY.**

* * *

_Chapter 1. Like any other day: _

"Alfred, honey, get ready for school! Kiku is waiting for you outside." small grunts came out of the sleepy mess laying on a star-spangled bannered, decorated bed.

"Five more minutes dammit." Alfred was muffled sounding from the pillow that had saliva all over it. The young lad meant to turn the other direction so he didn't have to hear the loud bangs coming up the stairs, but failed horribly, taking a wrong turn on the bed and his whole body ending up on the ground.

"Ok! mom! don't come in my room! You'll ruin my man-hood, I'm getting dressed, I surrender dude." Alfred's mother let out a big scuff, that was loudly heard through his bedroom door.

"Sweet heart, call me dude one more time and see what happens. You know I rather you call me ma, or mom, not '_dude'_." his mother didn't take her son's warning, and entered his room, casually, yet galantly as if walking into a ball room.

"Sorry." Alfred looked up to his mother, who was really beautiful all the time really. Her hair was a little different from his, and her hair rounded her heart-shaped face. She had eyes just like her son Alfred, but she had lighter skin, like his older brother Matthew. She was the brain of the _WORLD _to Alfred, she was so smart, Alfred was too, knowing around 9 to 15 languages that his mother's friends taught him, his mother seemed to know everything though from the day she was born. Of coarse he wasn't there when his mother was born, so his myth of her wasn't legit. It just saddened Alfred that when he went to school, he felt like everyone tried to avoyed him, he heard the rumors of what others said, people whispering behind his back on not to mess with scary, stupid, loud-mouthed, Alfred who would pound you into a smitherin. Although that was sort of true on how he could pound a person into the ground, they didn't know the first thing of Alfred really, ( besides his name and strength.) The American was actually kinda' scrony looking, he only looked well-built because of all the damn layers he wore at school, and he was shy around new people, or walking in front of a class to present something, like his mother was.

"Alfred, honey, are you alright? You look like someone just punched you in the stomach." Alfred hadn't noticed that he dosed off to school crap. He looked up to his mother, nodding his head and giving her a slightly saddend smile. "Guess I should get ready for hell." He pulled the covers off of him, revealing his nice tanned-legs that had a little mustle, but was smoother than any other baby's leg. "Sweety, you know hell is worse, and no one's found out your secret so everything is all right. No one's found out yet, right, ? Besides Kiku." Amelia, ( or Amy for short ) looked at her son with concerend eyes, her aura growing intense with anxiouty and fear.

"No, no one has found out, I don't plan for anyone to find out either, but... Eh nevermind." Amy still looked up to her son with concerend eyes. "W-what do you mean nevermind?" Alfred's mother kneeled down to her son's level, giving her son a soft look that could get the government to tell her EVERY little secret. _Dammit, she stuttered! Why am I such a mama's boy? It won't be THAT bad if I tell her, will it? _"Well, I met this guy named Ivan and-" his words were cut off as his alarm near-by beeped. "Ah crap! I should be getti'n ready, I don't want to be late again, I guess I'll tell you what I was gonna tell you later today." with that in mind, Amelia walked out of her son's room, which was so nicely decorated and was never a mess, she once remembered her son's friends saying how much of a slob Alfred was, which wasn't true at all. "Kay, hun."

Alfred looked at his alarm clock after putting on his clothes and trying to fix his messy locks. He could also see his Japanese friend awaiting for him outside, with both hands held in front of him. _Awe! his such a cutie pie~ _Before he could rant to him self about the cutness of his best friend, he heard a loud pounding on his door. "Bro, are you ready? I don't want to wait for you foreve's!"

"Nah, Matt, I'm coming out." he reached for the door, giggiling to him self for his brother's wording, Mattie usually only talked like that around close relatives or friends, everyone else was like a grim reaper to the two brothers, so they stayed clear away from drama and people. Alfred's older brother was ignored most of the time though, though his friends thought that was rude, his brother liked it like that, he usually used his power to turn invisble and pulled pranks on his and Alfred's enemies. Unlike Alfred, he got ALL the attention friend or not, he of coarse, nothing like his brother, hated attention sometimes. People usually called him attention-hogger, or attention-whore, but he was nothing like that, infact, he liked the calmness and happiness of others, not needing there attention and rather just their presence. Alfred's family held so many secrets that nobody knew about, they just went by what everyone saw on the outside, the fake smiles and the sweetness that held bitterness deep down inside. "I always love to see your face in the morning bro! Now let's get a move on and meet up with Kik's." Matthew held his brother's hand, squizing it knowingly of the day to come. Both boys were always nervous every day to go to school, always trying to be ready for the big boulder heading tord them called '_high school'. _

When Matthew opened the front door, and nudged Alfred to follow behind, he saw their mother running up to them, kissing them on the cheek and whispering something into their ears.

"_Mommm! _We remember what it was. Don't worry about it." Alfred held his hand out as to wave off his mother like a fly. Both brothers walked up to Kiku, who was looking at them with tired eyes. Mattie had the ability to tell exactly how a person was feeling, which was pretty cool, but their mother could get anyone to say or do anything, but that's way off topic, it was just strange to Matt that Kiku acted like his real self around both of them.

"Hey guys. It's aright, I just raited here for about 10 minutes." Kiku waved at both of them, giving a small smile that would've been mistakin as a straight face a mile away. The Japanese boy looked down to his rist, surprised to see his ( 2nd ) most prized possesion wasn't there, his watch. All three boys started freaking out because the watch wasn't _any _watch, it had a laser that could cut threw bone. "Awe sheet! I promised my mom I rould never lose that watch dammit." Kiku looked around for the watch again, making sure he had more time to look for the divice before the bus came.

"Oh there it is!" Mattie picked up the black and silvery watch, and handed it to Kiku, who put it back on quick as a wip. Right when Kiku finished putting on his watch, the bus came wealding towards them, the bus driver coming to a stop when he saw the three. _The bus ride was not fun at ALL. _

When the three walked onto the bus, they could see their daily bullies, sitting there and nodding there heads at the three as if ready to eat pray. Right when Mattie sat down with his brother and Kiku, who were squeshed on the seat, he turned invisible, making it an empty space next to his brother. "_Matt! What do you think your doing! Get back here please." _Alfred felt a drift pass him, which scared him because it reminded him of ghosts, and he was terrified of ghosts. The reason why was because he saw them everywhere he went, that was just many of Alfred's gifts he didn't really apreciate.

Alfred's pleading didn't follow with Mattie, for he krept behind the biggest jock in the bus, then came the, "BOO!" As funny as it was to see the biggest guy on the bus scream like a little girl, he knew that he would probably get people talking behind his and his brother back's saying they liked scaring people they were jealous of. This was a obvious lie because people could at least tell that the three were probably the best looking kids in the school. So back to that Ivan guy. He would come up with something better, like, _'they scare people they think is lower then them, especially someone they would call commie bastard.'_ Alfred could already see the smug grin tugging on the Russian's lips, and the evil glint in his eyes. It was mean to say he was evil, but he just had this aura that read _'I don't like someone who goes by the name Alfred.'_

Really nice that someone had a aura just for him! And a daily rude come-back. A bully. Life was jolly as hell.

He could tell his brother was back in one peice when he sat down next to Alfred and let out a heavy sigh. "Well this morning was pretty fun, maybe we should try to continue the rest of the day like this, eh, whaddaya', say?" Matt looked at Alfred with happiness in his eyes, proud for making one of his little brother's enemies piss his pants.

"Sure." Alfred looked back to his older brother, and then to Kiku, who gave a small encouraging smile. All happy things have to fall for the three some time or another. For instance, the three smiling, and the bus door opening to reveal the worst bully ever alive. Entering and distroying all three of the boy's happiness. Especially Alfred's. Nothing special but for the Russian who went by the name Ivan had come entering the bus ruining what could've been the best day ever.

"Awe! Crap!"

* * *

**So I guess this is what you would call a cliff hanger ^ ^, I hoped you liked my new story/chapter, I know it hasn't been long, but I miss ALL of you on Fanfiction dot net~ **

**Just wanna make sure you guys don't think that Alfred is some super-hero or something, he just has human-strength. You'll find out what Alfred really is in the next couple of chapters or so +w+ **

**I might take longer to update on this story because I really wanna get everything right, and specific on the story. **

**Welp~! That's it~ I'll try not to rant so much on the top of my stories too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be my only chapter for this week \._./ **

**I kinda wanted you guys to pick what you wanted Alfred to be... Like give me suggestions, I know word by word on how I'm going to describe him though. **

**I was thinking of a ninja-type figure, where he and his brother (( Matthew )) have spiritual powers.. I thought it sounded kinda', cheesy, but I want your opinions peoples. That would be helpful :X ( please ) ( second thought was making Alfred an angel... I'm only picking between the two ) **

**Well enough of meh, ON WITH ZE CHAPTER BIRDIES! X3 ( and piano players )**

* * *

_Chapter two. What is it called when one has strong affections towards another? _

_ :2_

"Oh! Alfred, may I ask what brings you onto the school bus?"

_Of all things God, why did you have to ruin my day with **him? **Don't play dumb lord, I know you can hear me loud and clear. _

Ivan looked at Alfred in a curious way, to why the smaller boy was shaking his head in fury. "Fredka, you don't look so good, did your Japanese boyfriend finally break up with you?" this made Kiku blush a deep red, wandering why the majority of the kids in the school thought that him and his best friend were dating. Alfred went red-faced too, but mostly from anger. It seemed like the tall Russian was the only one to boil him up to his max, _almost able to bring out his true powers on him. _Alfred wasn't stupid though, he could at least handle his powers and just use his human strength on the bastard. That's all was Ivan was doing, trying to butter up Alfred so he could get in a fight with the Russian, and he could make Alfred look like the bad guy.

"I am so sorry, I didn't understand your words with that thick accent of yours _IVAN._" Alfred hated it when Ivan called him 'Fredka.' He thought he should've felt upset and angered by this, but it just made him feel light headed, and his stomach would do a couple of nice summer saults. _Those feelings were NEVER supposed to be felt around a guy, even the villain Ivan, he was just ready to pounce on me like a cat and attack me. _

Alfred's thoughts on Ivan were supposed to be bad, but it always turned around to him maybe slightly liking the weirdo.

"May I also ask why you're staring at me? I doubt you would look at me as your boyfriend Fredka." Ivan perfectly rolled the 'r' in Alfred's nick name, purring the rest out. This made Alfred even more red. "Shut up! who would like you?" Alfred hadn't noticed the audience on the bus, who were making long stressed "ooohhhhs!"

Ivan was still standing up, not listening to the yelling bus driver that told him to sit down, which lead to a sharp turn to left, making Ivan tumble a little. The Russian had bumped up against Alfred, who was sitting down next to Kiku, and Mattie who decided to sit the next seat over. "G-get off me s-stupid commie!" '_Oh shit! the word 'commie' came out of my mouth. I promised I would never call anyone names, crap, I didn't mean it. Please don't kill me god! Please don't be upset Ivan-' _

Alfred hadn't noticed when Ivan stood up and walked away, until his brother elbowed him lightly on the stomach. He saw the slight hurt look that the Russian had, feeling a twinge of guilt. He was thinking of telling him sorry, until he saw the Danish guy named Mathias walk up to him, with a jumbo slushy cup in his hand. _Oh shit. _One of Alfred's many bullies, came up with two other guys he hardly even saw before, who also had jumbo slushies' in their hands. Mathias was the first to act, coming up to Alfred and pouring the cold liquid on top of Alfred's hair. "What the hell man?" Mathias snickered at Alfred's shocked expression, looking behind him and rolling his shoulder for the other two to do the same thing. Alfred was to shocked and frustrated to move or act, looking over to his brother who thought of disappearing, but knowing that would show a hint of what they were, his older brother decided to join the same fate.

"Here comes the slushy girly boy!" The slightly smaller jock, came up to Matthew and poured it all over his jeans, the blue of the slushy seeping into his denim blue jeans and the colors matching perfectly. Poor Mattie looked like he pissed himself.

Alfred stood to defend his brother, but he saw on the corner of his eyes his brother shaking his head. He took in a big frustrated puff of air, and let it all out, looking up and giving the three death glares. Kiku was thinking of doing the same and turning on hid ninja skills, but he sat there, patiently waiting for the stupid jocks to come and do their stupid antics.

The scrawniest out of the group, came behind Kiku, as if he was gonna do a surprise attack on Kiku. Alfred had thought about doing something, like ask Kiku to reverse time with his watch, but there were to many people watching.

* * *

When the three walked into school, people pointed and laughed, making Matthew turn invisible without him noticing.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GUYS SOAKING WET!? AND WHERE IS MARDY?" last thing Alfred needed was a Brit to rant about every little thing.

"Bullies again, and it's Matthew, Arthur." The Brit's expression softened a little, looking down at his feet.

"Sorry I didn't pronounce his name right, but you still haven't answered my question, where is he?" If Matthew was invisible, he usually liked staying like that for the rest of the day, if not, he was ignored from the rest of his piers.

"Uh... I think he said he was going to the bathroom."

"How could you forget where your brother was going? Who did this to you any way?"

"Arthur, your asking to many god damn questions." Alfred gave a small pout to the Brit, making him close his mouth for further babbling.

"Kunnichiwa Mr. Eyebrows- Ahahaha... I meant Arthur-san." Arthur was to distracted by Alfred's cuteness, that he didn't notice the few sets of words coming out of Kiku's mouth.

"Well hello lad! I guess I got to go, promised a frog I'd catch up with him. CHEESE BREATH COULD HELP YOU LOOK FOR CLOTHS! How bout', that?"

"You can't promise frogs things until your a princess Arthur, hahahahaha!" Kiku knew this was a joke, so he kindly tried not to laugh by looking the other direction and coughing. Arthur on the other hand, in his prospective thought the Japanese lad didn't like the rudeness of this joke, and started ranting on Alfred's obnoxiously loud laughing, and said something like, "_You hurt my bloody feelings you twit! Now shut up!" _

"Kiku didn't like your rude joke either, see! Trying to keep all comments to himself by coughing!" Alfred and Kiku knew the Brit's logic on them wasn't true, but decided to keep it that way, everyone saw them like that anyways.

"He thought my joke was funny! Right Kik's?" Alfred looked over to his calm and collective friend, who shook his head 'no.'

"Ha! See! Hmph." Arthur walked away, feeling accomplished he proved the "American idiot" wrong.

When Arthur was out of sight, both Kiku and Alfred laughed until the bell rang, both clutching there sides and swiping any forced out tears. Kiku was the one who ended up on the ground, slowly rolling around on the dirt path shoes had left.

"W-we should get going dude, ahaha." Alfred was still wiping away some tears that appeared at the corner of his eyes, and clutching his sides, for his stomach hurt now and he didn't want any more giggles coming out.

Kiku still had a wide grin, trying to keep at a straight face was hard when you wanted to laugh at someone else's ignorance. I mean, of coarse that was really rude... but you got to admit it's actually pretty funny.

Before Alfred walked into his hell chamber, (classroom) he let out a surge of electrical energy surpass his fingertips, lighting up to a beautiful blue and shining on Alfred's face. Then he stopped before he got to, into the energy, he didn't want people to see who he was.

"Kay, I'm ready, to bad this is are only class together." Kiku agreed, shaking his head. Kiku was 'stretching' too before he walked into class, making the weirdest smiles and faces. Then he set his watch to a certain angle, making sure all the gadgets in there were secure.

"I'm ready as well, lead the way." Kiku gestured in front of himself, earning a small pout from the American.

"Awe! but I always go first! Why don't you go this time?"

Kiku let out a saddened sigh, walking in, to be hit with one or two paper balls.

"Well look who decided to show up, Alfred and his boyfriend. You should take a seat, da?" Ivan pointed to the seat next to him, then cupped his hands together on his lap while both legs were on his desk. Alfred glared at Ivan, people behind them whispering things like _"If they fight, It's sure to be the apocalypse," _or _"I'm too young to die!" _and... _"You guys are over exaggerating, it's just sexual tension." _

All the students in the class had been agreeing with the apocalypse theory, until Francis opened his mouth and responded with what he usually did.

"I think French-breath is right for once."

Alfred tilted his head down, not wanting anyone to see the dark blush he had on his face. Ivan saw the dark blush on the Americans face, but couldn't find a way to ridicule the poor American of his gushy cuteness. He let out a small smile and turned the other direction, eyes directly on the black board in front, giving everyone (besides Kiku and Alfred) the beautiful birdy.

"You asshole! Don't ever do that in front of my little sister again or you'll be seeing a shot gun for your last seconds of life."

Alfred was shocked that his enemy had flicked off the rest of the class to defend Ivan and him, but couldn't find a good reason to why he did it, tilting his head like an adorable little puppy. But again, Ivan could've done it because he didn't like what they said about him, deciding it wasn't true.

"Why'd you defend me?"

"Fredka, don't you think you should be paying attention to what ever the hell the teacher is saying?" Alfred looked down at his feet, before directing his eyes to Kiku, who found a seat some-what near Alfred.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alfred put his elbow up on his desk, and his hand under his chin. He necessarily didn't have to be in class, because Alfred was smart enough to have a job, but the reason he didn't have one now was because he was still learning on how to control these powers, like his brother.

"Dummkopf, you should listen to the teacher."

Alfred hadn't noticed he dosed off, turning around to meet eyes with baby blue.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry Ludwig." Alfred had a small blush of pink on his cheeks from embarrassment, holding up his hands and shaking them for his mistake.

Ludwig turned around, trying not to give in the adorableness of Alfred, and swaying his hand away. "I-it's alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Alfred turned around, letting out the cutest giggle ever, earning some stares from most of the students.

Their math teacher, Ms. Karpusi, turned around to see what was going on, but only saw that Alfred had his full attention on the teacher.

"Why is everyone looking at Alfred? Last time I checked, he wasn't the teacher. Back to the lesson please, no more distractions."

Alfred sat at the same position he was previously, but slouched down a little from the stares so maybe they could get the hint that he could feel their stares, and he felt utterly uncomfortable. Ivan had noticed this, looking around as well as the teacher had and giving out a small saddened sigh, closing his eyes and being the first to look at the teacher from his doziness.

Everyone had finally snapped out of their trance, and had full attention on the teacher now.

"Fredka, do you have some paper I could borrow?"

''W-what? Oh yeah, here ye', go." Alfred searched in his desk, pulling out several pieces of paper.

"Spasibo."

"Your welcome." Ivan thought the American would've said "what does that mean" or something similar, not 'your welcome.' Maybe Alfred knew a few basic words in every language. Yes! Ivan knew one more thing about the American than anybody else did!

"You know some Russian?" _Oh crap. _Alfred hadn't noticed that he said "your welcome" he knew several languages, but forgot that no one else knew that besides some of his friends and family.

"Uh... Um, only basic stuff." Ivan could tell he was lying, Alfred was terrible at that, but decided to play along.

"Ah, trying to show off with your _basic _knowledge, da?" Alfred scuffed, not letting that get to him since he knew that wasn't true about him not knowing Russian, one of the easiest languages he was taught by Anya, one of his mom's many friends.

"Whatever." _Dammit! That sounded like he didn't have a good come-back! _

Ivan let out a soft hum, never taking his eyes off the front of the room.

After class, Ludwig and Feliciano came up to Alfred and Kiku, Feliciano being his usual cheerful Italian self, and Ludwig coming up with his usual stoic figure.

"Vould you like to have lunch today vith us again Alfred?"

"Sure! I would love to! Especially if Italy will make his awesome pasta!" Feli looked utterly excited, bouncing up and down and reaching out to give Alfred a hug.

"Ve~ Really?! I'm glad you love my lovely pasta dear friend, for I will make it a million times better~!" Feliciano's favorite subject was literature, the passion of words sent down from his grandpa Romulus, making all the words come out of the Italian sound unique.

"Yep! Let's get a move on because I'm starvin'!"

"Hai, I agree, but I don't want pasta, sorry Feri, I brought my own lunch today."

The four walked down the hallway, trying to get passed the name calling by the cheerleaders and jocks. Ludwig didn't get bullied by the cheerleaders because he played basketball.

"Hey Ludwig Van Beethoven! Why don't you get your sissy cousin to come play what you can't? And bring your red-eyed freak of a brother as well." One of the stupidest jocks in the school, loved making fun of Ludwig, giving him the nick name after such a great composer.

"Vell at least I have knowledge in my family, unlike yours you Dummkopf." Ludwig hated it when people made fun of his family, sure they could be irritating, but that doesn't give you the right to make fun of a Beildshmidt.

"Shut up! you don't know shit." everyone around him, shook heads to agree with the stupidity spewing out of the jock's mouth, even the ones who knew what their 'friend' was saying was stupid.

"Ludwig, dude, please don't start. Let's just go before they start a fight." Ludwig let out a sigh, turning and leaving a yelling jock saying how scared they were of them, but who is scared of a stupid jerk who doesn't even know the right force and angle to land a punch? NO ONE.

It got better at the entrance of the cafeteria, more friendly people were there to greet the four.

"Ni hao ma bros! Would some of you like a tasty Chinese treat?" Kiku looked at him with boredom in his eyes, giving his Chinese cousin a '_are you serious?_' look.

"Never mind." Yao looked down at his feet, putting the small basket of treats behind his back.

"I would like something!" Alfred came up in front of Yao, holding up his index finger to show he only wanted one item, and had a genuine smile plastered on his lips.

"R-REALLY? Alfred, take all my treats, wait no, horrible idea. Um... would you like a sweet bun?"

"YES! GIVE ME. NOW." The determination in the Americans eyes were so passionate, a look only given towards his favorite foods.

"Great! Here you go, your lucky cause that one was the last one. That will be one dollar." Yao handed the packaged bun to Alfred, who looked excited until his Chinese friend gave him the price.

"What? Can't I have it for free? Ya' know, since were best buds?" Alfred gave Yao a super cute puppy dog face, which Yao almost gave into.

"N-no aru! I will not fall for that again! i always give it to you free, and I cut the price off of the bun, don't make me change my mind and take it away."

"Ok fine, here you go." Alfred looked at his lovely one dollar, he had a lot of money stashed in his bank and pockets, but he hated paying things with his money.

"So are you going to eat with us today Yao?" Kiku looked at his cousin, a slight smile on his face. "I might... But Yong Soo, Mei, and Kaoru want to eat with me, and you know how much you don't get along with your siblings." Kiku gave his cousin an understanding nod before meeting up with his friends.

When he reached Alfred, he heard several people making fun of him and how stupid he was. Why did people have to make fun of Alfred if they didn't even know him? Unless those idiots had a crush on his best friend, he guess that was alright. It still was really pointless to make fun of him though.

"Ludwig, look! There's a seat over there next to Arthur and the others." Feli was tugging on Ludwig's shirt in an adorable way and pointing to some seats over. Alfred was considering sitting over there, until he saw that Ivan was nearby and had the trembling trio around him.

"Fine, but can we try to sit away from Ivan?" Alfred looked up at Ludwig who, gave a small smile and agreed.

"Ja, but were gonna have to sit somevhere near zem. Iz zat alright Alfred?"

Alfred was about to answer back, until he looked to see that Feli wasn't next to Ludwig like he usually was. "Hey, where's Feli?"

Kiku, Alfred, and Ludwig hadn't noticed that Feli had skipped off to somewhere else, singing a lovely Italian song. He didn't look out where he was going, his arm landing on one of the popular people, and their food landing all over their face.

"V-ve, I'm sorry mister." Feli walked away to get a napkin, but the victim of the food on their face, grabbed the Italians arm and pulled him back, Lovino having to see the whole thing.

"Hey Idiota! Let go of my brother you bastardo!" Lovino threw a ripe tomato, it landing on the wrong person and accidentally landing on Ivan, who was near by.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol." Ivan was doing his scary-evil laughter, picking up his vodka and opening the cap when he neared Lovino, about to pour it on him until Antonio, stood in front of him and put his arms wide, defending his Italian crush.

"Don't you dare pour that retched crap on my Lovi-" Ivan didn't care who it was poured on, as long as his anger was poured onto someone else. In seconds, Antonio smelled like a small miniature bar.

"Kesesese~! Antonio, your not to drink without me joining!" Gilbert walked over to his friend, putting an arm around his damp cloths. "Well zen." Gilbert grabbed some wurst from his tray, throwing it and the soft sausage landing on his younger brother, who walked up to him to stop him, aimlessly missing the Russian.

"GYAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh shit. I didn't mean to make you upset Bruder, ehehehe."

"WHAT IN NAMES GOD ARE YOU KIDS DOING IN HERE?" all the kids covered in liquor and food, turned to see a really pissed of principal.

"Mister It's not vhat it looks like, I-it's-"

"Don't give me an excuse young man, now go to my office. I want Feliciano, Gilbert, Ludwig, Ivan, Lovino, Antonio, Alfred, and Kiku in my office NOW." The scary principal pointed to the doors leading to the hallway.

"But sir, me and Kiku didn't do anything-"

"I will show you to my pipe, da?"

"Zis is so un-awesome,"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP." Ludwig slammed his hands hard on the table, walking away and going to the principal's office like he was told to.

"Fuuuuuuuuu-"

"NO SWEARING ALFRED, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU."

"Whatever, give me your worst."

"I will."

* * *

**So... What did you think of this chapter? Also, I'm not good at being specific, so if you guys are confused with my non-stop ramblin', tell me so I can stop and look at all the things that spew out of my mouth and hands. **

**I have a pen-pal from Italy, and she's really awesome at literature, especially Hetalia fanfics, so I thought it would be cute to put Feliciano having a passionate love for literature like my pen-pal does X3 **

**Ms. Karpusi is supposed to be Heracles's mom ( so Greece's mom; Ancient Greece) **

**Alfred is in a lot of friend groups... like the Awesome trio, stray trio, otaku trio, the Axis powers group thingy ( I know Alfred isn't in the Axis, but people like to visualize the four get together pretty well. ) so I thought it would be cool to try out the stray trio... maybe the FACE family... and Axis group, maybe I'll try out the others in the story too. **

**Romulus, is Rome, if you haven't noticed. Just one of my many point of view on Hetalia. **

**SPOILER ALERT: Next chapter will be about an angered German, a principals office... with an introduction of some awesome mothers. X3 **

**and damn... sorry about the cliff hanger, I like doing that on almost every chapter I write... And the principal will do something to Alfred that he will NEVER forget! huehuehue~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**No. This is not a chapter, this is more of a announcement. I haven't updated in a while, and yes I'm sorry for that, now all of you can kindly bring out a gun and shoot me. JUST KIDDING! I really treasure my lazy life ._. **

**This is this weeks plan: I'll have two chapters done for "Our little secret" and one chapter done for "Mirror Mirror on the wall." **

**I had serious writers block these past two months, and i would just open up my stories without even writing anything. **

**The people that influenced me to keep on writing: _Rita .F. Marino_ and a follower of one of my stories,_BeutifulD_ay_HorribleNight_. Thank them for making want to update my stories.  
**

**NOW. Darlings, you may continue off with your day. I tried my best not to make this little announcement long. **

**Thank you so much if you read all of my randomness that's above ^ **

**I tried to make it as organized as possible :T VIRTUAL KISSES AND HUGS TO YOU ALL.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't updated on this story in a while. I lost my phone for a week, broke my kindle, had several friends wanting to commit suicide, and other drama, so I had to take care of all dat shiz. NOW, I am back with a new chapter, after spending two weeks with a grandma who has a broken computer, and a computer I'm not aloud to get on, flying the seas of punches and kicks from relatives i consider annoying as hell, I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER! thank the heavens ._. not me. **

**So yeah... Chapter crappy three is here OwO **

_**Marianna**__** Dra**__**gons, yes Kiku knows about Alfred's and Matthew's powers. **_

**If you read my rant, you get virtual hugs and kisses o3o **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

All the students stared at the disgruntled man that was standing in front of them, each with their parents or guardian standing behind them.

"S-sir, I'd like to know why my sons in the principal office." Kiku's mother, who Alfred and Amy were very familiar with, stood rooted to her spot, when people's eyes looked up and down her adorable little figure.

"Um, well, your son might've not done anything wrong... But he was caught in the middle of a food fight, so he had to come into my office for questioning." Alfred turned his head and scoffed at his principal, earning a glare from his mother.

"Before anyone speaks, I already got informed from the cafeteria staff of who the main people were in the incident-"

"Is it ok if I interrupt you, why is my son Kiku here in the first place, if he didn't do anything?" Mr. Principal ( as Alfred liked to call him ) put his hand in a fist, cradling his forearm with his palm, his fist supporting his under chin. "I thought I already told you about that Ms. Honda, now if you'll please let me cont-"

"I would also, like to know why my dear baby brother is here, he's a good kid, I bet he didn't do anything."

Ivan averted his eyes to the ground and tried to think of something else, than rather think of the big rant he was going to get later about his new found misbehavior.

"That's what they all think Ms. Braginski-"

"Call me Katuysha sir."

"Right, let me finish. Your son has gotten into many fights over the past couple of months with Alfred and some of his friends, so it wouldn't be a surprise to us if he ended up with suspension."

"I believe a person has every right to defend them selves from a person sir."

"Katuysha, don't argue with me, because you won't win."

Ivan growled at the ignorance of the man, looking up to his sister to see tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Ve~ so what did my son do? We all know he wouldn't hurt a fly, he probably knocked down that boy on accident." Felicia looked around to get agreements from the other adults, her head snapping back to the man with her cute adorable Italian face.

"We did get several complaints from the kids in the quarter back and the cheer-leading team about the mischief these kids in this office have done, are you, the parents of these children going to call me and those rest of those kids liars?"

"My son is the most responsible in my family, I'm sure he wouldn't get caught in something so careless and childish." Monika held her sons shoulders and looked into the principal's eyes with angered, upset and pleading eyes.

"Ladies, ladies please, stop with the constant questions and feed back, i don't need that right now, what i need is some way to sort this whole problem out."

"We could do something non-harmful, like we could pair up the boys into trying to getting along and get them to know each other better!" Felicia waved her arms back and fourth to get the principal's full attention her.

"That could work... Yes, I like that idea very well." the principal's Cuban eyes darted back to Alfred, and then to Ivan.

"W-what? wait... NO WAY! That sounds like a bad idea already, I really don't want to go threw another stupid plan that won't work." Alfred stood on his heels, trying to get all the attention of the adults and students.

"Alfred sit down. Ladies, I think it's best if I paired up the boys." the principal's eyes looked over all the female parent's eyes, seeing the unsure but agreeable expressions on their faces. Mr. Principal sat up, looking at all the students in the room, thinking over who would be the best pairs to put together. _'Please, I want Kiku to be my partner. Please, Please, PLEASE!' _Alfred sat in his chair, shutting his eyes shut and waving his fists up and down close to his face.

"Even though Kiku might've not done anything at all, i think it's best if he went along with this plan as well, so we don't have any problems between these students anymore, of coarse, this is the student's choice if Kiku wants to do this."

"Hai, I will oblige to go along with whatever you had in mind sir."

"Great! now. The pairings." each student in the room froze, crossing fingers and toes to not be paired up with their worst enemy.

"First pair should be...-" he stopped his sentence when he averted his eyes over Antonio, who was lovingly hugging "his" Lovino in a corner.

"Get off me you idiot!" Lovino thrashed his legs, while he used his arms to reach for his mother Felicia.

"Where is your mother Antonio?" the Spaniard student sweat dropped, thinking of an excuse to say while slowly releasing the Italian. "Uh... Ahaha, mama said she was real busy today... so she couldn't come." Antonio said, scratching the back of his head.

"Really, i thought your mother was off of work today young man."

"W-well, she has two jobs, to take care of the whole family, and she just couldn't come today."

"I understand. Back to our little plan, the first pair should be Antonio and Lovino." Lovino's jaw dropped to the ground, while Antonio jumped for glee and hugged the Italian.

"YOU OBVIOUSLY THINK ME AND THIS JERK ARE GOING TO GET ALONG? SINCE WHEN STUPIDO?" Lovino grabbed the principal's collar, while the other parents tried to pull him off.

"Awe, come on Lovi~! It can't be that bad." Antonio hugged the angered Italian from behind, making Lovi blush a deep crimson.

"Hmpf. Whatever tomato bastard."

"Second pair should be... Ludwig and Feliciano. I am sure these two will make the most progress." Ludwig face-palmed when Feliciano came up to him talking about "romance" "pasta" and "Big wurst for the German," while the older Italian ranted on and on about not doing anything fishy around his fratello.

Ivan was stuck in the worst position ever. He hated the red eyed, screamingly annoying albino. The small Asian wasn't even a last resort, he was adorable in the outside, but a demon in the inside, someone not to be ever trusted. And then there was the American, probably the most obnoxious, stupid, fat ass, he would be up in the dictionary right next to the word "American Stereotype" And everything would be marked down correctly as said.

Alfred on the other hand, had two somewhat positive options. Either he could have his best friend Kiku, as a partner (which might never happen), a semi-good friend, or the person he told himself he hated most, which was the tall irritating Russian.

"Second to last pair is..." Alfred grabbed a hold onto the edge of his seat, as if this was the answer to everything and it's existence, or might what be left of it if there was ever a world war 3 caused by this stupid plan.

"Kiku and Gilbert." Alfred deadpanned for a second, trying to process what he was just told. _'wait, no, there has to be someone left to choose from! Let's see, there was eight of us, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... _The American stopped counting his fingers, realizing who his partner was, looking over to the pissed off Russian.

"Sir there must be some kind of mistake, Everyone knows that me and hamburger face here won't get along." Ivan gave off his best puppy dog eyes, that were actually quite scary, and pointed his thick fat finger towards Alfred.

"SAME WITH ME, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT ME AND MR. VODKA MAN AREN'T GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER." Alfred did the same and pointed his thin finger at the Russian, nerves popping out all over the American's face.

The parents were ignored while trying to get both the Russian and American back into calmness.

"It's already been decided, you and Ivan are probably the worst and best pair ever, and you two are just gonna have to learn how to live with it."

"Oh man." Alfred covered his face with his palms, peeping in between his fingers to see his and his friend's parents filing out of the principal's office, along with his worst enemy's guardian.

"Well Alfredka, this should be fun~." Ivan stood in front of Alfred, holding out his hand to be greeted as new partners, with a killer smile on his lips and a eerie aura that seemed to forever haunt the Russian.

"Ya know, i would shake your hand if you didn't have such a rapist smile. Who knows, you could up and grab me from my neck and start strangling me." Ivan growled at the American, snatching his hand back and seeping his purple orbs into Alfred's ocean blue.

"Watch what you say pretty boy."

Alfred lurched forward with all his weight, standing up and leaving the principal's office to go to the next classroom of doom. In the middle of his walk, Alfred stared down at the ground, sighing sadly and entering his next classroom.

_'This is going to be one long year.' _

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS BORING. Tell me what I should've done, and I'll fix all those problems .x. **

**Welp, that's it for now fellow cattipilars, I have nothing else to do than rather get school supplies, and write two more chapters for you guys.  
**

**Toodaloo~! **


End file.
